marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trivia
Trivia about Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Announced a week before the release of Guardians of the Galaxy at San Diego Comic-Con 2014. *Originally set for a July 2017 release, it was pushed ahead to May 5, 2017. *In a vlog, November 2015, Vin Diesel (Groot voice actor) announced he'd received his copy of the script for Guardians of the Galaxy v2 and stated later in the video that: "dancing is such a big part of this script." *Gunn revealed that he wanted to use Sneepers, an alien race that first appeared in Marvel Comics in 1964, as background characters in the film but was advised against it by Marvel's legal department because the name was too similar to snípur, the Icelandic word for "clitoris". The Marvel legal department later cleared the use of Sneepers in the film, in part because of all the media coverage the initial post received. *According to Gunn, the film will not feature John C. Reilly's Rhomann Dey, Benicio del Toro's Taneleer Tivan or Thanos. Although, Gunn had conversations with John C. Reilly about reprising his role as Dey and Zoe Saldana stated that Del Toro would be returning for the film. *Gunn stated that "not much" of the Infinity Stones will be mentioned in the film. *In an interview, James Gunn said that most of the questions will be answered in this movie that remained unanswered in the first part. *It was rumored that Beta Ray Bill will appear in this film. Bill is also rumored to appear in Thor: Ragnarok, and later show up to help the Avengers in Avengers: Infinity War. *After many rumors, Karen Gillan will reprise her role as Nebula without shaving her head. *It was revealed by James Gunn that he and Kevin Feige wanted David Bowie to appear in a cameo before his death on January 10, 2016. *Kurt Russell, Gary Oldman, Viggo Mortensen and Liam Neeson have been linked to the role of Star Lord's father, Ego before Kurt Russell was. Russell stated he has been approached for the role but is yet to announce if he would accept; this was due to the fact he was yet to see Guardians of the Galaxy. *Kurt Russell has been confirmed to star in this movie on February 16 2016. *James Gunn clearly stated that this sequel won't set up the Avengers: Infinity War. *The film's subtitle is a nod to Star Lord's Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape from Guardians of the Galaxy. *It was announced on June 29th, 2015, that the title would be, "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2" *Al Pacino was rumored to play the role of Star-Lord's father. He recently had a meeting with producer, Kevin Feige, about a role in an upcoming marvel film. James Gunn recently tweeted he wanted to work with Al Pacino which hints on a Pacino appearance in GOTG 2. Al Pacino could possibly be playing the role as Adam Warlock, who has an involvement with Thanos and the Infinity Stones. *Matthew McConaughey was considered to play the villain in this movie, but passed on the role. *Nathan Fillion is confirmed to play Simon Williams, a.k.a Wonder Man. Several photos of a film festival starring Simon Williams (portrayed by Nathan Fillion) have leaked. *There were strong references of superhero 'Nova' in the first movie and it was believed he'd appear in the sequel but James Gunn said he has no plans to bring the character to the big screen. *It was rumored that Howard The Duck could appear. *Christoph Waltz, Christopher Plummer, and Max von Sydow were rumored to be linked to the role of Ego. *On March 23rd, 2016, Chris Pratt announced a fundraiser to help support the Lake Stevens Boys and Girls Club from where he grew up. By donating, you would get a chance to visit Pratt and eat lunch with him on the set of GOTG2. *It will be the first film shot on RED's WEAPON 8K digital camera. It is the digital equivalent to VistaVision, a higher definition 35mm format developed in the 1950's. *Fourth collaboration between James Gunn and Michael Rooker. Gunn has directed Rooker in Slither, Super, Guardians of the Galaxy and this film. The last three all being superhero films. *According to James Gunn, John C. Really couldn't reprise his role as Corpsman Dey, due to scheduling conflicts. *A rumor reports that Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel will be Star-Lord's father, but James Gunn denied the rumors. *Cast members Kurt Russell and Sylvester Stallone previously worked together in Tango & Cash. *Kurt Russell has appeared in many Disney films over the past fifty years. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 will be his first Disney film, and first superhero film, in twelve years, since Sky High. *Unlike the last film where it was just his voice, Vin Diesel also provide motion capture for Groot. *Vin Diesel and Kurt Russell appeared in Furious 7 and The Fate of the Furious. *Dave Bautista's Drax makeup took only ninety minutes to apply, down from four hours for the first film. However, he would have to sit in a sauna at the end of the day to get the makeup off. *According to the VFX artists, Ego's planet VFX comprises a trillion polygons, and is considered to be the biggest visual effect ever made. *According to Chris Pratt, the film's script helped him come to terms with the death of his father. *Prop master Russell Bobbitt had difficulty finding the cassette decks used in the first film and all of the Sony Walkman headphones they found were broken. Bobbitt contacted Sony to see if they had any available for filming, which they did not, so he eventually created six from scratch. *James Gunn choreographed and served as the motion-capture model for Groot's dance during the opening credits sequence. It took the visual effects team nearly two years to complete the CG rendering of the scene for the final film. *In the Guardians of the Galaxy comics, Taserface is a warrior from the cybernetically enhanced race known as The Stark. The Stark are a race that found Iron Man technology that accidentally crashed on their homeworld and as a result, worship Tony Stark (a.k.a Iron Man) as their god. *As Groot only communicates with the phrase, "I am Groot," in different inflections, James Gunn created a "Groot Version" of the script for himself and Vin Diesel, which contains each of Groot's lines in English. *Prop master Russell Bobbitt created a 1:1 scale model of the 10-inch (25 cm) Baby Groot for filming to use as a lighting reference, and sometimes puppeteered against the actors during the filming. *Director James Gunn revealed that he and Kevin Feige wanted David Bowie to appear in a cameo before his death on January 10, 2016. *In the comics, Mantis is human, and acquired her skills by living with the Kree. James Gunn chose to make her an alien in the film because he wanted Peter Quill to be the only one of the main characters to come from Earth. *After many rumors, Karen Gillan reprised her role as Nebula without shaving her head. *In the cinematic Marvel comic book universe timeline, the film takes place in 2014, three months after Guardians of the Galaxy. It takes place a year after Thor: The Dark World, before or after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and a year before Avengers: Age of Ultron. Ego arrived on Earth and began his relationship with Meredith Quill in 1980, which took place thirty-eight years after Captain America: The First Avenger and thirty-two years before The Avengers. *Chris Pratt said that he found the workout regimen for his shirtless scene much easier compared to the first film, because he was already in great shape going into the film. For Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pratt was sixty pounds overweight when he started working out. For this film, however, he said he had maintained his buff physique acquired from the first film. *In an interview for the film, Karen Gillan explained that Nebula "is a pretty angry woman, with some daddy issues and that, in the second movie, we're going to start to see how much pain her father actually caused her, and we're going to delve right into the relationship with her sister Gamora. I think we might even feel a tinge of sympathy towards her this time." *The stinkbug that gets eaten in the film was actually made of chocolate and black honey. *The idea of self-contained minds spontaneously appearing into existence is called "Boltzmann brains." This is a metaphysical conundrum raised by quantum mechanics, and concludes that in a universe that exists forever, you are more likely to be a "Bolzmann brain" hallucinating reality than a real being. *The sensor that Peter Quill looks at when detecting the extra-dimensional creature is a modified 1977 Mattel handheld 'Electronic Football' game. Selling over 1 million units, this was one of the hottest items of Christmas 1977. *This is the first feature film shot with Red Digital Cinema's Weapon Helium digital camera, and is the first feature film shot in 8K resolution. The camera uses a VistaVision sized digital sensor, based on the 35mm format developed in the 1950s that ran film horizontally rather than vertically for a larger negative. *In an interview, director James Gunn said that most of the questions will be answered in this film that remained unanswered in the first. *The teaser poster is a parody of the cover for The Ramones' album Rocket to Russia. *Director James Gunn previously said that Stan Lee's cameo in this film is one of the four Lee cameos filmed in one day. In addition to this film, Gunn directed two other cameos, one being Doctor Strange, and another one in which he did not specify. *Chris Pratt said that he thought Michael Rooker has the best shirtless scene in the film because he said Rooker's shirtless scene is actually about showing vulnerability and developing Yondu's character, you learn something about him in the moment but his own scene was just to show off his body and did not really add anything to Peter Quill. *Director James Gunn clearly stated that this sequel would not set up Avengers: Infinity War. *Vin Diesel recorded Groot's voice for sixteen foreign-language releases of the film, up from six in the first film. *According to director James Gunn, Kurt Russell was de-aged for the film's opening flashback (set in the 1980s) by visual effects company Lola VFX, in what was a "long, painstaking process that took many, many months to accomplish." He continued, "I know Lola did Michael Douglas and I think they did Tony Stark and Steve Rogers as well. They're the best at what they do, and keep getting better." *Chris Sullivan's Taserface makeup took two and a half to three and a half hours to apply. *In the comics, Mantis is half-German and half-Vietnamese. She is portrayed in the film by Pom Klementieff, who has a South Korean mother and a French-Russian father. *Laura Haddock who plays the character Meredith Quill, Peter Quill's mother, also appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger as a fan of Captain America. *Elizabeth Debicki was cast as Ayesha because of her 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) height. During filming she wore platform shoes to increase her height to 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) *In September 2015, James Gunn said in a Facebook post that he wanted to use the Sneepers, an alien race that first appeared in Marvel Comics in 1964, as background characters in the film, but he was advised against it by Marvel's legal department because the name was too similar to "snípur", the Icelandic word for "clitoris". The Marvel legal department later cleared the use of Sneepers in the film, in part because of the entire media coverage Gunn's initial post received. *Matthew McConaughey was considered to play Ego, but passed on the role in favor of The Dark Tower. *Yondu has a larger head fin in this film than in Volume 1, bringing the character's look closer to his comic counterpart. *James Gunn brought in fractal artist Hal Tenny to help design Ego's planet form. *Director James Gunn went on record in an interview that he wants to give Nebula her own spin-off movie. *This film is part of Chapter Three of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Marvel Studios made a statement regarding the future of the "Guardians" franchise, which said Avengers: Infinity War (2018) will take place four years after this film, which in turn takes place in 2014, three months after Guardians of the Galaxy (2014). *According to director James Gunn, John C. Reilly could not reprise his role as Corpsman Dey, due to scheduling conflicts. *Director James Gunn cast Michelle Yeoh in the film as a tribute to 90s Hong Kong films, which he is a fan of. *On March 23, 2016, Chris Pratt announced a fundraiser to help support the Lake Stevens' Boys and Girls Club from where he grew up. By donating, you would get a chance to visit Pratt, and eat lunch with him on the set of this film. *The Sovereign designs were based on 1930s art deco and 1950s sci-fi. *Ego's name is Greek for "I am." The Hebrew name for God, Yahweh, also means "I am," and God identifies himself as such in the Book of Exodus. *When the character of Ayesha was first introduced in the comics, she was just named "Her" (since she was created as a counterpart to the character Adam Warlock, originally named "Him"). She then took on the name "Kismet,"and then was renamed yet again as "Ayesha." In "Fantastic Four" #11 (by Chris Claremont, Salvador Larroca and Art Thibert) the Four ask her for her name, and she replies: "I have had many, but the most appropriate is Ayesha: She--who must be obeyed!" Both the name "Ayesha" and the sobriquet "She who must be obeyed" are references to the adventure novel She: A History of Adventure by H. Rider Haggard, which was first published in serial form (in "The Graphic," a British weekly illustrated newspaper) during the 1880s; the main character of Haggard's book was also a priestess named Ayesha (also referred to throughout as "She-who-must-be-obeyed"). Haggard was a pioneer of the "Lost World" adventure/fantasy sub-genre and a major influence on the first generation of comic book writers. The elaborate Art Deco-style costume and production design for this movie's Ayesha is also a nod to the most famous movie adaptation of Haggard's novel, the 1935 movie She (in which Helen Gahagan played Ayesha), which dressed its Ayesha in Art Deco costumes and headdresses. *This film was shipped to cinemas under the pseudonym "Level Up." *Benicio Del Toro, who portrayed the Collector in the first film, expressed interest in portraying the character again despite Marvel not contacting him about the sequel. *Karen Gillan's makeup took two and a half hours to apply, down from five hours for the first film. *Bradley Cooper recorded his lines for Rocket while wearing a performance capture headpiece in the recording studio, to perfectly synchronize Rocket's voice and facial expressions. This had not been done in the first movie. *Olivia Jackson the stunt women for Nebula on the original Guardians of the Galaxy suffered a Traumatic Brain Injury, left arm injury which led to an amputation and multiple fractures to the left side of her face with reconstructive surgery needed. This was during filming of Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, during a motorcycle scene when a camera on a crane was too low and hit her. Oddly enough Nebula returns on Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 with a prosthetic left arm and reconstructive left side face. *To make the Ravagers' belts, prop master Russell Bobbitt had his team cut the leather themselves rather than buying existing belts, and then parts from different electronic devices such as radios and cell phones were glued together to make each belt "a unique piece of art". *The edible yarrow root was designed to resemble enlarged pollen grains, and was made of non-dairy white chocolate. *Glenn Close filmed scenes of Nova Prime Irani Rael, but they were cut out of the film for running time purposes. *This film marks the fifth collaboration between James Gunn and Michael Rooker. The other four films were Slither (2006), Super (2010), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), and The Belko Experiment (2016), which Gunn wrote. *The ironic thing about Gamora not enjoying dancing is actress Zoe Saldana actually has a deep background in dancing, with Ballet being her first passion. *In the Comics, Mantis was the daughter of German Mercenary turned super villain Libra and a Vietnamese Mother. Her 'antennae' were just a hairdo. She learned her martial arts from Asian monks who served sentient plants exiled from the Kree home world. They were raising her to be the Cosmic Madonna, mother of the Cosmic Messiah. Somehow she left there and became the lover of the criminal turned Avenger, The Swordsman who was Hawkeye's mentor. He was down on his luck and drunk. They met while she was a sex worker in Saigon, making her the only Avenger to have been a sex worker. (that is known of so far). *Kurt Russell has appeared in many Disney films over the past fifty-one years. This will be his first Disney film and superhero film since filming Sky High (2005). *Mantis compares the idea of Ego's planet form having people settle on him as like inviting fleas to live on your body. In Rocket Raccoon #6 published in 2014, Rocket takes a job exterminating giant fleas that have settled on Ego. *Cast members Kurt Russell and Sylvester Stallone previously worked together in Tango & Cash (1989). *Director James Gunn noted that many of the crew from the first film, such as cinematographer Ben Davis and production designer Charles Wood, signed on to work on Doctor Strange (2016). However, due to a late change in production schedule to a November 2015 start, they were unable to work on this film. *Groot says "I am Groot" 17 times throughout the entire film. *This film takes place 6 months after the first, placing the events in 2014-2015. Stan Lee's cameo refers to him being a postman, a potential reference to his cameo in Captain America: Civil War. The events in that film, however, take place in 2016. Alternatively, this may be a reference to his cameo in the first Fantastic Four (that was commercially released) where he played a mailman. *This is Michael Rosenbaum's first foray as a Marvel Comics character. He previously played several live action and animated DC Comics characters, including Lex Luthor on the TV series "Smallville" (2001) as well as "The Flash" in several animated TV shows and movies. *First MCU sequel to use a number rather than a subtitle (in this case, Vol. 2) since Iron Man 3 (2013). All other sequels since Iron Man 3 (2013) have used a subtitle, such as Thor: The Dark World (2013), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) and Avengers: Infinity War (2018). The only other sequel to use a number rather than a subtitle is Iron Man 2 (2010). *Jeff Goldblum has a brief cameo. Both he and Chris Pratt have appeared in different films from the "Jurassic Park" series. Goldblum appeared in the original "Jurassic Park" (1993) along with its 1997 sequel. Pratt starred in "Jurassic World" (2015) and its upcoming sequel. Pratt and Goldblum will also both star in the Jurassic World sequel. *Vin Diesel and Kurt Russell previously appeared together in Furious 7 (2015) and The Fate of the Furious (2017). *Jim Gunn Sr. and Leota Gunn, parents of director James Gunn and Sean Gunn (Kraglin), make cameo appearances in the film. *Three actors with ties to the Stargate franchise appear in this movie: Kurt Russell starred in the original film as Colonel Jack O'Neill; Michael Rooker appeared in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Enemy Mine" as Colonel Edwards; and Ben Browder starred as Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell in seasons 9-10 of Stargate SG-1 as well as the films Stargate: The Ark of Truth and Stargate: Continuum. *Kevin Smith reviews Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 on his YouTube show Fatman on Batman. Smith mentions that he was hooked from the opening scene due to the song "Brandy" by Looking Glass, as he's a huge fan of it. Smith goes on to mention that he named the character of Brandi Svenning, portrayed by Claire Forlani, in Mallrats (1995) because of that song. Coincidentally, Michael Rooker also stars in Mallrats, portraying Brandi's Father and is the main antagonist of that film. *Michael Rooker and Sylvester Stallone worked together in Cliffhanger (1993), a movie about a mountain climber rescue team set on a snow covered mountain, where their characters start out with a strained relationship. Coincidentally, in this movie when the meet each other, it is snowing, and they are also on bad terms with each other. *This is Zoe Saldana's sixth Science-Fiction film. *Kurt Russell and Michael Rooker's second appearance together after 24 years. The first was in Tombstone (1993). *Sylvester Stallone is the second actor from "The Expendables" franchise to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Mickey Rourke was the first, starring in Iron Man 2 (2010). *This film was released the same year as other comic book movies such as Logan (2017), The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), Wonder Woman (2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Justice League (2017) and Thor: Ragnarok (2017). *Dave Bautista was a villain in the James Bond movie Spectre (2015). In this movie, he plays Drax, which was also the name of the main villain in the Bond movie Moonraker (1979). *Kurt Russell's character, Ego, uses the word 'fortuitous'. His character, Wyatt Earp, in Tombstone, stated he knew what it meant. *When director James Gunn was writing the script for the movie and proposed the idea of Ego the Living Planet being Star-Lord's father, Marvel had told him that they did not have the rights to Ego, whose rights were with 20th Century Fox, because of his ties to the Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer franchises. Since Gunn did not have any other characters in mind for Star-Lord's father, he had to ask Fox if he could use the character. Fortunately, Fox agreed to let Marvel have Ego, in return for Fox having more creative freedom regarding Negasonic Teenage Warhead's set of superpowers in Deadpool. *Stan Lee's cameo has him discussing previous adventures that include his cameos in other Marvel films. According to Kevin Feige, this was a nod to the popular theory that Lee is a cosmic entity in Marvel: "Stan Lee clearly exists, you know, above and apart from the reality of all the films. So the notion that he could be sitting there on a cosmic pit stop during the jump gate sequence in 'Guardians' was something very fun -- it says, 'Wait a minute, he's this same character who's popped up in all these films?'" *One of the end credit scenes shows the Sovereign creating a cocoon of sorts for a new being named "Adam." It is assumed that this refers to the character Adam Warlock. *This film features five mid and post-credit scenes. *The bald aliens with Stan Lee are The Watchers, a race of aliens who appeared frequently throughout Marvel comics in the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. Uatu is the Watcher assigned to observe Earth 616, the reality in which the regular Marvel Comics Universe takes place. *Seth Green makes a cameo as Howard The Duck once again. Unlike his previous cameo, however, this one is not a post-credits scene. *At Yondu's funeral are his old friends and fellow Ravagers, which were Charlie-27, Starhawk, Martinex and Aleta. In the Marvel comics, all four and Yondu were former members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Also appearing were Krugarr, an alien sorcerer, who, in the comics, was from another timeline and was the disciple of Doctor Strange, and Mainframe, an alien female robot, who, in the comics, was a male and an android related to the Vision. *Director James Gunn wanted to feature cosmic entity/Guardian member Adam Warlock in the film, but decided to keep him for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 as he felt this film already had too many characters. *Gregg Henry who played Peter's grandfather in the first Guardians movie is the old man behind the wheel of the minivan that just escapes destruction by Ego's plants. *According to James Gunn, the reason why Groot always freezes when Drax catches him dancing is because he knows Drax disapproves of it. This is reinforced when Drax explains that he was attracted to his late wife because she steadfastly did not dance. *During the end credits, Jeff Goldblum can be seen dancing in his Grandmaster costume. This is a small nod to Thor: Ragnarok which was released later in the year following this film. The trailer for Thor: Ragnarok featuring Goldblum's character had been conveniently released just a few weeks before the premiere of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *The characters seen listening to Stan Lee are an ancient space race called The Watchers. The camera pans to one of them, who may be Uatu, a Watcher who first appeared in the Fantastic Four comics. In the original Marvel Comics, Uatu lives on the Blue Area of the Moon, watching all events concerning planet Earth, as well as other parts of the universe, and it is possible to visit him to ask information. *Director James Gunn described making Ego Star-Lord's father as a continuation of exploring the personal side of the Guardians: "If a raccoon could talk and shoot a machine gun, how could that be? Answering that question ended up being the entire foundation of the first film. There's a sadness in these characters. Rocket was an animal experimented upon and torn apart. Groot has far more in common with Frankenstein's monster than with Bugs Bunny. Ego is an even more ridiculous character. But if a planet was alive, how could that be? And how could it father a child? Nova Prime said about Peter's father in the first film that he is something ancient and unknown, and being a cosmic being, alone for eons, is even more lonely than being the universe's sole talking raccoon." *The Guardians of the Galaxy will return in Avengers: Infinity War. *Whilst traveling via multiple space hops, one of the planets the ship travels past appears to be the Kronan homeworld. This is home to Korg the rock creature, who will be appearing in the Planet Hulk storyline of Thor: Ragnarok (2017). Thor having already fought and defeated one in Thor: The Dark World. *Ego the Living Planet in this film incorporates characteristics of J'son of Spartax (Peter Quill's father) and a Celestial (an ancient cosmic entity). *When Kraglin (Sean Gunn) sends a ship to Ego's planet to rescue the Guardians of the Galaxy, as the ship approaches the planet from outer space, the surface of Ego's planet resembles a giant face. This is a nod for the Ego's original appearance in the Marvel Comics. *In Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), a cocoon is seen in the Collector's collection. Many speculated this cocoon contained Adam Warlock, who is a member of The Guardians in the comic. Director James Gunn has since stated the Collector's cocoon does not contain the character, as seen in this film when Adam is revealed in the post-credits sequence. *Death decorations used on Yondu are US military symbols: **a U.S. Air Force Missileers pin. **a U.S. Army Ribbon for Good Conduct. **a USAF Missile Maintenance badge, affectionately known as a "Pocket Rocket". It is worn exclusively on the pocket of Air Force Weapons Specialists who have worked with guided missiles, and strategic intercontinental ballistic missile systems. *There was some fan speculation as to whether or not Baby Groot was a reborn version of the original and retained all of his original memories, as is the case in the comic books. James Gunn stated that Baby Groot does not have the original's memories and is a different creature, meaning the original Groot did actually die in the first film. *Michael Rooker always reads the ending of his scripts first, so he found out at once Yondu's death in the film: "I was like 'What?! (picks up phone) James Gunn!'" *The maroon and white ribbon over Yondu's eye at the end of the movie is the United States Army Good Conduct Medal. *In the sequence where Rocket and Yondu are trying to get Baby Groot to retrieve Yondu's fin, one of the items he mistakenly steals is a cybernetic eye. This is the same eye that Rocket claimed that he "needed" in the first movie before embarking on the final battle. *I am Groot" appears 10 times during the credits before changing to an actual credit, symbolizing the 8 main heroes of the film: Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Nebula, Yondu, and Mantis. As the final credit rolls, David Hasselhoff says, "We are ALL Groot!" *Ego identifies himself as a Celestial, in the original Marvel Comics he is a Cosmic Entity. The Celestials are cosmic race of powerful beings created in 1976 by Jack Kirby, made of pure energy embodied in giant armors, and dedicated to the experimentation, creation and development of sentient life across the universe. Eson the Searcher made a cameo in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), appearing during a speech of The Collector (Benicio Del Toro) about Infinity Gems. *Despite the announcement that Nathan Fillion was cast in this film, he never appears in the theatrical version. *As the Ravager ships light up the sky with fireworks at Yondu's funeral, his burning ashes form a trail that eventually reshape into his trademark arrow trail. *One of the medals that are shown to be pinned to Yondu at the end of the movie includes the National Defense Service Medal. He is also seen with the U.S. Army Good Conduct Medal. *The opening battle sequence resembles the first issue of the 2008 comic book, which featured the newly-formed Guardians battling a giant monster from another dimension. In that story, the Guardians were defending a cult called the Universal Church of Truth, which had ties to Adam Warlock. In the film, the Guardians are working for the Sovereign race, who are later revealed to be in possession of Adam Warlock's cocoon. Both the Sovereign and the Church become adversaries of the Guardians. *Thanos does not appear at all and is only mentioned by Nebula throughout the movie. *In the comics, Peter Quill's father is J'Son of Spartax, of the alien Spartoi Empire. In this film it is Ego the Living Planet, a completely unrelated character; however, in the comics, Ego has had the ability to sire a sibling, Alter-Ego. *The car Ego (Kurt Russell) is driving at the beginning of the film uses the same colors as Star-Lord's (Chris Pratt) Milano. *When Ego's body is regenerating near the end of the film, the last part of his body that forms is the area around his left eye. Kurt Russell (Ego) famously played the character Snake Plissken, a character who wore an eyepatch over his left eye, in John Carpenters "Escape from New York" and "Escape from LA". *When Ego is explaining to the Guardians the development of his body, he mentions he wanted to know what it was "truly like to be human". However, he also mentions he developed his body before seeking out new life forms, and as such could not yet know what a human is. *Ego makes Peter hold his hands together and make blue lightning. This is very similar to the beginning of the Kurt Russell movie Big Trouble in Little China (1986). *Star-Lord admits he would tell other kids his Dad was (a picture of) David Hasselhoff. The Hoff sang a cover of Blue Swede's "Hooked on a feeling", which was a featured song on Awesome Mix Vol. 1. *Only the first half of Fleetwood Mac's "The Chain" is used in the movie, not the part used in the trailer. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Trivia